Jeffersonian Institute
The Jeffersonian Institute is a governmental institution, and the home to the Medico-Legal Lab, which consists of a team of forensic specialists that frequently consult with FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. It has been noted as an allusion to the real-life Smithsonian Institutionhttp://www.smithsonianmag.com/science-nature/interview_reichs.html. In reality, the building shown is the''' Dr'. '''Theodore' T'''. '''Alexander, Jr. Science Center School at 3737 S Figueroa St, Los Angeles, CA. In this shot, we see the back door which faces the gardens. The Jeffersonian is bombed by Mark Kovac in "The Day in the Life", resulting in severe damage. Despite this, the building remained structurally intact enough to be used in "The End in the End" to analyze the available forensic evidence, but after Kovac's death, the Jeffersonian is shut down for a few weeks to undergo repairs. Management |-|Current= * Dr. Camille Saroyan- Head of the Forensic Division, a new division formed during the summer of 2006. * Dr. Jack Hodgins - Interim head of the Forensic Division while Doctor Camille Saroyan takes a brief leave of absence. |-|Former= * Evan Klimkew - Head of the Authentications Department until he was arrested. * Kyle Aldridge - Head of the Middle East Department * Daniel Goodman- Director of the Jeffersonian Institute and a former archaeologist. * Dr. Bancroft- Revealed to be the head honcho of the Jeffersonian in season 3 episode 6. Medico-Legal Lab |-|Employees= * Temperance Brennan- Forensic anthropologist who is almost legendary in her line of work. Tends to experience things in a literal and scientific manner, not caring about social nuances and the subtleties. Also married to FBI agent Seeley Booth. They have a daughter and son, Christine Booth and Hank Booth. * Angela Montenegro- A forensic artist that uses technology, Brennan's best friend, married to Jack Hodgins, and mother of their son, Michael Hodgins. * Jack Hodgins- An entomologist, botanist, mineral expert and conspiracy theorist who is married to Angela Montenegro, and father of their son, Michael Hodgins. * Clark Edison- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-9; subsequently promoted to head of forensic anthropology. * Daisy Wick- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-10. She has been fired twice due to her nature, which seemingly annoys the team to no end. Was in a relationship with Dr. Lance Sweets Season 4 Episode 8 - Season 8 Episode 4 |-|Interns= * Colin Fisher- A forensic anthropologist, one of Dr Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-9. * Wendell Bray- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-12. Intends to leave the Jeffersonian after realizing with Brennan's help that forensic anthropology isn't his true passion. * Arastoo Vaziri- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-12. * Finn Abernathy- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Season 7-9. * Oliver Wells- One of Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 8-11. * Jessica Warren- One of Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 9-12. * Rodolfo Fuentes- One of Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 9-12. Eventually gets his doctorate but continues to work for the Jeffersonian. |-|Former Members= * Zack Addy- A bone trauma expert who was also once Dr. Brennan's graduate student. Zack was sent to McKinley Psychiatric Hospital after he was found to be aiding a serial killer while killing a lobbyist in the process. Hodgins later reveals that Zack will be there for the rest of his life and as such will never be released into the general population. In The Hope in the Horror, Zack confessed that he never killed the lobbyist and that he discovered that he is not capable of killing since he couldn't bring himself to kill The Puppeteer in self defense. Booth and Brennan agreed to re-examine the evidence in the murder of Ray Porter to find the real killer and help release Zack from the sanitarium. He is eventually exonerated of Porter's murder by Hodgins, but is still forced to spend thirteen more months locked up on the charge of aiding a known killer. * Vincent Nigel-Murray- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-6. He died in the Season 6 finale after being shot through the heart by Jacob Broadsky, a rogue sniper with connections to Booth. Hodgins and Angela name their son, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins, adding in Nigel's name as a tribute to their dead colleague. Inside the Building |-|Forensics= Where Brennan and her team do their work by examining the bodies of the deceased or murdered victims that have been found. The area where the bones or corpses of the deceased are stationed is guarded by an invisible laser to keep the remains and possible evidence safe from contamination or tampering. In order for them to access the area, each employee must swipe their ID card into the machine at the entrance which in turn grants them entry. Failure to do so will result in a loud alarm being triggered that will only stop once another ID card has been inserted into the machine. Various guards are regularly seen stationed in or outside the area. All the employees at the Jeffersonian possess ID cards, with Booth later receiving his own ID card courtesy of Brennan although it is rarely ever seen. |-|Brennan's= Whenever she's not in the field or working on bodies, Brennan spends most of her time in her own office, filing reports, doing paperwork and also writing up her next possible novel. |-|Angela's= Where Angela does her own work and also uses her own specially designed computer system (known as the 'Angelator' and later the 'Angelatron') to give the team a glimpse or an insight into what the victims looked like before decay left their bodies unrecognizable as well as possibilities into how they died. |-|Lounge= Located on the mezzanine level of the Jeffersonian Institute's Medico-Legal Lab, overlooking the forensic platform, it is the area where Brennan and her team usually go for meetings or if they just want to hang out after a tough case. |-|Bones= Where the skeletal remains of the victims are usually located. Brennan and her team usually go there to see if they can find anything else in regards to the bones. In the episode The Shot In The Dark Brennan got shot in the room while she examined some bones. |-|Autopsy= Where Cam performs her own autopsies on the victim's remains before they are taken away to have their flesh removed so that Brennan and her team can look at the bones to identify the victim, locate forensic evidence, or find any possible causes of death. |-|Hodgins= In the first three seasons Hodgins often worked at a lone desk in the Forensic Area but in recent seasons, he moved into Zack's old office, unwillingly. This is also the place Zack and Hodgins often did their experiments. In addition, Hodgins regularly keeps some of his bugs here. He discovered that the Jeffersonian was a Masonic Construction through the claims of a Conspiracy Group in The Proof in the Pudding. There is a fake wall in the janitor's closet that covers a ladder that leads to the Archives beneath the Jeffersonian. |-|Limbo= A long hallway containing numerous boxes of bones belonging to people who have not been identified. Also referred to as "Limbo", though both Dr. Goodman and Dr. Brennan object to the term. Later in the series, everyone started to call it Limbo. |-|Gormogon Vault= * See: The Gormogon Vault Gallery JMllab.jpg References Category:Places Category:Jeffersonian Institute